


His Apprentice

by Zigadenus



Series: Holiday Cards [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Line Art, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus
Summary: Digital illustration produced for my 2016 holiday cards; implied SSHG, SFW.  Updated with a fluffy drabble!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can click the image at [my LiveJournal post](http://zigadenus.livejournal.com/91515.html) for the full-resolution version of this piece. I have updated this to include a little drabble I wrote in response to a comment [MyWitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch) left me on LJ. Zig wrote fluff! It's like a unicorn! Happy holidays, all.

[](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)

Severus Snape, when faced with the prospect of a daughter, had a long, hard think about things. A son might have been more intuitively comfortable -- after all, he'd been a son, and he'd had a father, and... well, look how that turned out. So perhaps this was all for the best, really. And there weren't any rules that said women _couldn't_ rule the world. After all, Hermione was making excellent progress in that direction, and there was clearly a lot to be said for organizational acumen coupled to a really excellent pair of bre...Oh dear. Brain. A really excellent brain. He was going to have to rethink his oft-unspoken appreciation of the female form, wasn't he? Because people would leer at his daughter, when they should be cowering, or at least scrambling to assist her rise to power as she followed in her mother's footsteps. Maybe she'd have his nose. That would help, surely. Preemptively hexing the entire male population of Britain was impractical, although not without its appeal. 

And so it was that a particular [study](https://pdfs.semanticscholar.org/2844/1bc543ba59953b3376eb76a4d2d4092063ba.pdf) fell upon highly fertile ground. It demonstrated, quite convincingly, that a daughter's ambition and drive were well correlated with how often fathers were seen taking an equal role in domestic tasks. So Severus Snape rolled up his shirtsleeves, and declared, in no uncertain terms, "Woman, go govern the Wizarding World. _I_ shall do the washing up."


End file.
